


Juntas, como siempre

by irunaiz



Category: Olympus - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Beren y Eunys siendo amigas that´s it, Gen, Pre-Canon, pre-akademeia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irunaiz/pseuds/irunaiz
Summary: Beren y Eunys siendo amigas antes de la Akademeia (es muy cortito lo siento, debería ser más largo ellas se lo merecen).
Kudos: 1





	Juntas, como siempre

La primera vez que Beren pisó la zona de lucha su mayor enemigo era la desesperación, no el alienígena al que tuvo que enfrentarse.

Realmente, era una época de mierda.

No tenía nada para comer y el dinero que se movía en las apuestas de lucha brillaba demasiado a pesar de su procedencia. En realidad, el dinero en Olympus siempre brilla, aunque esté cubierta de mugre.

O de sangre.

Necesitaba ese dinero, porque en Olympus, si no tienes dinero no eres nadie, no eres nada, no mereces a nadie y no mereces nada. Los brillantes carteles de neón intentan convencerte de que si lo intentas lo suficiente puedes lograr lo que sea, lo que no te cuentan es que no todos empiezan de la misma salida, ni tienen la misma pista, ni el mismo destino. Beren había empezado desde la salida más lejana, la pista difícil y un destino lejano.

La primera pelea fue un desastre. No consiguió nada a parte de heridas y algún que otro moratón. Nadie apostó por ella, aunque fuera una ares. Nadie se interesó lo más mínimo por la historia que empuja a una niña a saltar al ring. Nunca lo admitiría pero se asustó. Sintió miedo cuando vio el contraste entre su menudo cuerpo mal nutrido y las garras amarillentas de su oponente. Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no salir corriendo, aunque eso le costase una buena paliza. Tenía que empezar a labrarse un nombre, si no ninguno de los golpes merecería la pena. Todo el dolor sería en vano.

En realidad, sí que consiguió algo bueno de aquella lucha.

Eunys.

Cuando se le acercó tras la pelea, Beren pensó que se reiría de ella, de sus heridas, de su debilidad. Cuadró los hombros y se preparó para encajar los golpes con entereza. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Le ofreció ayuda y algo que llevarse a la boca. Incluso se prestó voluntaria para enseñarle alguna que otra técnica que había aprendido de tanto observar las luchas (a pesar de que las odiase) junto a sus padres. Eunys fue la primera y única aliada que Beren encontró en aquel frío, oscuro y solitario lugar, donde incluso las sombras parecían luchar para devorarse entre ellas y no desaparecer bajo el falso brillo de Olympus.

—Te debo una —le dijo aquella noche.

—No seas imbécil. No me debes nada.

Una ares no olvida a sus enemigos, y mucho menos a sus amigos. 

Desde aquel día, las dos chicas se volvieron inseparables. En seguida comenzó a ser raro ver a la una sin la otra. La sonrisa de Eunys frente a la seriedad de Beren. Pronto los que las rodeaban se acostumbraron a que nunca se separasen, y casi se sorprendían o se preocupaban cuando aparecían cada una por su lado. A pesar de todas las heridas que Eunys tuvo que tratar, Beren aprendió rápido y la gente empezó a fijarse en ella. Era ágil, luchaba bien. Al principio nadie se esperaba que llegase muy alto, pero si algo gusta (y arruina) a los que apuestan es la adrenalina de la incertidumbre, el no saber si saldrá bien, y eso es lo que Beren les brindaba. 

Cuando Eunys necesitó dinero Beren no vaciló ni un segundo en participar en más peleas de las que le correspondía. Al principio tuvo que hacerlo en secreto, pues sabía que Eunys no le dejaría pelear por ella, pero la dioniso no era tonta, ató cabos en seguida.

—Supongo que ahora estamos en paz, ya no me debes nada —comentó Eunys cuando consiguieron el dinero suficiente para costear el tratamiento. Su tono era algo triste, como si temiese que ahora que nada las ataba Beren se distanciaría. Estaban sentadas en la acera fuera del local donde se celebraban las luchas. Era noche cerrada, y la única luz que iluminaba la calle parpadeaba como si quisiera indicar que ni siquiera el brillo de Olympus era infinito.

—No lo he hecho porque te deba nada. Lo he hecho porque eres mi amiga.

La otra chica tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Beren no era de muchas palabras, y aunque estaba claro su compañera no la desagradaba tanto como el resto de Marte, oirle decir que eran amigas era más de lo que Eunys jamás le habría pedido. Se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza (y puede que con alguna que otra lágrima en los ojos).

—Eunys.

—¿Qué?

—Me estás ahogando.

La dioniso se apartó, todavía con una sonrisa colgando en el rostro. Una sonrisa que los labios de Beren imitaron. Prometieron no separarse ni ante la mayor tormenta que Zeus fuera capaz de conjurar.

Ni siquiera las dividió el duro entrenamiento que vino después de que decidieran prepararse para entrar en la Akademeia.

—¿Estás segura? —sentadas de nuevo en la acera, que al parecer se convirtió en el sitio ideal para tomar decisiones importantes, Beren mira con cautela el rostro de su amiga. Esta vez es temprano por la mañana, las luchas no han empezado todavía. Una brisa fría le revuelve los cabellos que ni siquiera se molesta en peinar.

—¡Claro que sí! —Eunys era la que más convencida estaba desde el principio— Es nuestra oportunidad de salir de este lugar,  _ juntas _ , como siempre.

—Es muy díficil y estamos en desventaja con los niños ricos, ¿eres consciente de eso?

—Podemos intentar conseguir las becas.

“Sí, ¿y qué más? ¿Entrar al equipo Cronos?”

—Vamos a tener que esforzarnos muchísimo.

—Bueno, —dijo Eunys con una sonrisa mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza con gesto despreocupado— tampoco es que tengamos nada más que hacer. Y, ¿sabes qué? Siempre he querido un tatuaje a juego.

Esa fue otra de las veces en las que Dioniso arrancó una sonrisa a Ares

Y ahora, cuando Atenea las felicita por entrar al equipo Cronos, Beren no puede más que maravillarse ante lo lejos que han llegado. Acaricia con suavidad las estrellas tatuadas en el interior de su muñeca, recordando la promesa más importante de su vida, la promesa que cumplira con su último aliento si fuera necesario.

Juntas.

Como siempre.


End file.
